Forever With Him
by nerdluvsbooks
Summary: What happens if Bella is Caius' mate? Set during New Moon (Sorry I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Setting and characters are not mine. Plot is mine.**

In the throne room…

Bella's POV

As we entered the elaborate room three men, who were obviously vampires, stood in a group off to one side. The tall, muscular man holding Edward cleared his throat and the man with the waist length raven hair looked up. "Oh Edward, I see Bella is alive and well once again. Aren't you ecstatic that I didn't grant your wish yesterday?" Edward grimaced at these words and replied "Yes Master Aro." Oh so he is one of the vampire kings. Aro turned around and looked toward his brothers currently sitting on their thrones. "What do you think about this brothers? Aren't you excited about this sudden turn of events?" The king sitting on the far left with brown hair and wide shoulders looked bored and did not answer but sat up straighter and had a shocked expression after glancing at me. All of a sudden Edward growled and lunged but again the tall, muscular man grabbed and held him back. On the far right side of the room there was another king. He oozed power and cruelty and was watching the events before him with an almost amused expression. His sharp eyes scanned over us until they landed on me. I held his gaze even though there was something weird about him. I watched as he rose and walked over to Aro. He held out his hand and, as Aro held it, remained calm watching me. Aro's expression was another thing entirely. As he held the other king's hand he developed a confused expression that lasted a moment before being replaced by a shocked one. "Oh my…"

Aro's POV

Looking through Caius' previous thoughts I learned the most surprising thing in my life. I didn't think it was possible. "Oh my…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own setting or any characters. Plot is mine.**

Caius' POV

The Cullen brat is back. I don't understand why we can't just kill him already. Aro and his games… I mean seriously who is stupid enough to confuse the want for blood and a love or mate pull? I watch amused as Edward struggles and fights with Felix. I then look over our guests. The pixie, the brat, and the human…I have found my mate! My mating side wants to mark her but my sensible side argues that we must proceed with caution. As I stare at her she meets my gaze. She must be very brave to hold a stare down with one of the Volturi kings. I approach Aro and offer him my hand. After he looks through my thoughts he becomes surprised. He nods and I take that as my signal to proceed.

Marcus' POV

As always Edward drags an innocent human into his drama. I am already bored with this situation and I cannot wait to leave. Suddenly I notice a new bond connecting Caius and the human, Bella. The turquoise color signifies a mating bond. I never thought I'd see the day that Caius finds his mate. Finally some excitement!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or setting. Plot is mine.**

Bella's Pov

After Aro dropped the blond king's hand he nodded. The blond king must have taken that as a sign because he walked toward me keeping eye contact all the while. Just before he reached me Edward began screaming "NO, Caius! She is MINE!" Aro motioned with his hand and Alice and Edward were dragged out. Edward still screaming and thrashing. This action began the series of thoughts that led to the final thought. Will they kill me? "Mia stella" he purred enclosing me into an embrace. My body betrayed me as it leaned into him. I began to feel safe and loved. Apparently he took that as a sign because the next thing I knew we were flying through a maze of corridors and into a room. I was laid down on a bed and Caius leaned over me. "You are mine forever mia cara." "Forever" I repeated. And with that he bit me and I knew forever with him began now.

**Mia stella- my star**

**Mia cara- my dear**

**That's it. Thank you all for all of the support and good reviews. This was my first story and I look forward to writing more. **

**XXX,**

**Booklover777777777**


End file.
